Birthday Splash
by WingsOfADream
Summary: PRNSToriHunter friendshipflirting. After her more than disappointing birthday, Hunter decides to try and cheer Tori up.


Hi everyone :)  
  
I have a one-shot! Yay :) And it's a Tori/Hunter! Yay, yay :)  
Got this idea the other night when I was trying to get to sleep. I was actually trying to think of ideas for the sequel of Playing Games but it kinda turned itself into an idea for a one-shot. Now, as for the sequel to Playing Games, I'm afraid that I'm drawing a total blank at the mo so there's still a while to wait. If you want to suggest something for it feel free to. Who knows, it might spark my imagination. Just leave a review or e-mail me. If you're gonna e-mail me, make sure you explain the contents in the title otherwise it'll probably get deleted before it's read.  
Okay, some stuff on this story. Not really sure if you could call this a love story. More like a friendship/flirting story. Set after the second part of Shane's Karma and it's pure fluff. If you're looking for something deep and meaningfull then this probably isn't for you. Looking for a quick read which is cute, sweet and hints at the possible feelings of Tori and Hunter for each other? Then come right in my friend. Take a seat, get comfortable and enjoy yourself...  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own so please don't sue. Thanking you in advance. Thanks :)

* * *

The beach was silent except for the soothing sound of the water swelling back and forth and deserted except for a lone figure of a girl walking by the sea.  
  
Tori slowly strolled along the edge of the sea, the water coming up to her ankles. She dragged her feet, enjoying the feeling of the wet sand sliding against them. She stopped walking after a while and turned to look out to the horizen. The sun was beginning to set, layering the sky in shades of soft yellow, peach and blue. She took in a deep breath, the salt sea air instantly refreshing her though she still felt tired and disappointed.  
  
It hadn't been the best day. The hope of a day off on her birthday had been shattered by kelzacks, Choobo and this new guy Vexacus. She had really been looking forward to just having a normal birthday. She had done her best to hide the extent of her disappointment from the others and she had done a pretty good job. At least the day hadn't been a total waste really. They'd had a bit of a break and she did get a cake in the end. Still, it wasn't the same. She had said to Hunter that the day being ruined didn't matter since there'd be other birthdays...But she couldn't help but worry that there wouldn't be another birthday with all of them together. All this fighting couldn't go on forever and when Lothor was defeated, the captured ninjas would return home. And that meant Sensei Omino would return home...Which meant Blake and Hunter would probably go home as well.  
  
Tori let out a down-heartened sigh and tried to push those thoughts out of her mind as she hugged her waist. She was faintly aware of the sound on footsteps on sand behind her but she chose to ignore them. A few moments later, someone had stepped up to her side and was now standing next to her.  
  
"What are you doing here so late in the evening?" Hunter's voice came suddenly.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Tori countered as she continued to gaze out to sea. Hunter didn't reply and just looked out to the distance as well.  
  
"Bummed out by your birthday huh?" Hunter guessed, his thumbs hooking into the pockets of his jeans.  
  
"A little I guess." She admitted, not really seeing the point of denying it when it was just the two of them.  
  
"Maybe we could arrange something for later in the week." Hunter suggested as a means of comfort. "I mean, I know it won't be the same, but it's better than nothing. You deserve to have something done for your birthday." Tori looked up at him and smiled, touched by his thoughts. Hunter gave her one of his smile/grins in return and silence came over them once again.  
  
"I never did manage to catch you earlier did I?" Tori murmured for no real reason. It was just something to say for the sake of saying something.  
  
"No, you didn't." Hunter confirmed with a smirk. "Didn't really expect you to." Tori glared at him out of the corner of her eye and he gave her another grin. Tori turned back ahead of her and tried to hide the mischievous smile on her face. She waited a few moments until she was sure Hunter was absorbed with the view again before she struck. She quickly ducked down, scooped up some water in her cupped hands and then flung it in Hunter's face. He let out a small gasp of surprise as the water hit his face and immediately screwed his eyes shut to try and stop it going in his eyes. Unfortunately, it didn't work and his right eye began to sting. "Dude, you got it right in the eye!" Hunter grumbled as he began to rub it with his hand. Tori gave a small laugh and watched Hunter's discomfort in amusement.  
  
After a while, the pain ebbed away and Hunter stopped rubbing. He lifted his head, opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision. His right eye was quite red from the rubbing and slightly bloodshot. Tori, feeling a little bad, was about to apologise when Hunter suddenly jolted forward and shoved her so she felt back into the water. She went fully under before coming back up, spluttering and coughing. She scrambled back to her feet and glared at him while he laughed at his little stunt.  
  
"You know what? I was actually gonna offer an apology. But now, you get nothing!" Tori grinned as she kicked the water sending a large shower towards Hunter which lightly dampened his clothes. Hunter shielded his face just in case and once the splash had died down he looked back at Tori and grinned. He quickly turned around and bent over so he could scoop the water between his legs with his hands, (A/N, think like a dog digging up the ground) and splash Tori more rapidly than she did him.  
  
Tori gave a small cry as the water splashed into her and began to run as best as she could in the other direction. When Hunter saw this, he stopped splashing and stood back up before running after her. Once he was about a foot away from her, her dove at her and tackled her down into the water. They both fell under together with laughs and came up a second or so later, both coughing fitfully while trying to catch their breath. The water came up to their thighs now and, although both of their clothes were soaked through to the skin, neither seemed to care.  
  
Once their coughing and calmed down, they gave each other playful smiles and Tori flicked a tiny amount of water at him with her index finger and thumb. In return, Hunter used his whole hand to gently splash some water at her. Tori then used her hand to roughly splash water at him and before long, they had started another splash fight.  
  
The once quiet beach was now filled with the cries and laughter of the two teenagers and the splashing of the water. At one point, Tori ducked down under the water and swam around behind Hunter. He wasn't aware she was doing this and looked around suspiciously. He eyed the surrounding area intensely but couldn't see her anywhere. Suddenly, her was suddenly bashed into from behind and went tumbling face first into the sea. He felt someone clinging to his back and he knew it was Tori. After a few seconds of being under water, he came back up with Tori still on his back. She had tried to get off of him but he had held her there by her legs so that he was giving her a piggy back.  
  
Before Tori could say anything to him, he let himself fall back into the water, submerging both of them. Thing was, he was expecting it so he was holding his breath and had closed his eyes where as Tori wasn't and she ended up taking in a gulp of sea water and getting her eyes badly stung from the salty water. He brought them back up after a few seconds and Tori immediately began to cough and rub her sore eyes while trying to suck in gulps of air. Deciding it was probably best if they stopped now, Hunter made his way to the shore, still carrying Tori on his back.  
  
Once they had reached the dry sand, Hunter allowed Tori to get off of his back and he let himself fall onto the sand. He sat with his legs out-stretched and propt himself up from behind with his arms. With a final few coughs and a couple of blinks of her eyes, Tori sat on his left, her back slouching forward slightly and her knees coming up to her chest, her arms hugging them to her. They sat close together, their legs slightly touching and once again just stared out at the horizen which was growing rapidly darker. It was all quiet again and the only evidence of their activities were their soaked clothes and wet hair.  
  
Tori let out a content sigh and smiled gently. Hunter noticed this and smiled himself. He lifted his left arm and Tori shuffled closer to him so he could drape it around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and he let his head rest on top of her's. They sat there in a comfortable quiet, just enjoying each others company and listening to the sound of the waves.  
  
"Happy birthday Tori." Hunter murmured suddenly, giving her shoulders a light squeeze with his arm. Tori smiled.  
  
"Thanks Hunter." She murmured back in reply. Hunter smiled as well and gave her a quick peck on the side of her head. Together, they watched the sun set on another birthday and Tori's worries of whether the other would be around to share the next were gone. They were together at that moment and that's really the only thing that mattered.

* * *

There, all done. Hope you all liked it. I know it's a little short but I've been writing such long stuff lately and I fancied a change of pace. Anyway, as always, let me know what ya'll think. I love hearing from you all.  
  
Catch ya'll next time :)  
Huggles  
Wings of a Dream


End file.
